Various electronic devices (e.g., such as smartphones, tablets, notebook computers, laptop computers, hubs, chargers, adapters, etc.) are configured to transfer power through Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors. For example, in some applications an electronic device may be configured as a power consumer to receive power through a USB connector (e.g., for battery charging), while in other applications an electronic device may be configured as a power provider to provide power to another device that is connected thereto through a USB connector. Electronic devices are typically configured to transfer power through power paths that include power Field Effect Transistors (power-FETs) as switch devices. Generally, a power-FET is referred to as being of an N-channel type (an N-channel power-FET) when its source and drain are “n+” regions and its body is a “p” region. A power-FET is referred to as being of a P-channel type (a P-channel power-FET) when its source and drain are “p+” regions and its body is an “n” region. Since power-FETs may be of an N-channel type or a P-channel type that have different characteristics, electronic device manufacturers face various challenges when designing electronic devices that need to support power paths with N-channel power-FETs and power paths with P-channel power-FETs.